Bleach - Reborn
by IchigoK19
Summary: A/U A story where Ichigo Kurosaki dies at the hands of his first hollow encounter, not his mother. And is reborn in Hueco Mundo, rising up the ranks of the hollows and becomes the ruler due to his fierce incredible power that summits nearly every hollow he'll encounter there. Read on as he becomes a perfect arrancar and the true king of the realm of hollows.


A/U A story where Ichigo Kurosaki dies at the hands of his first hollow encounter, not his mother. And is reborn in Hueco Mundo, rising up the ranks of the hollows and becomes the ruler due to his fierce incredible power that summits nearly every hollow he'll encounter there. Read on as he becomes a perfect arrancar and the true king of the realm of hollows.

Ichigo will start off as a boy, but during his time in Hueco Mundo he'll age quicker. By the time the winter war comes, he'll either be 19 or 27 in a age appearance (at the end of the day, the picture for the story).

Like how some of the captains/ex-captains are over 100 years old but look to be in late 20s, earlier 30s, late 30s, or earlier 40s (with the head captain for expection of looking oldest).

Prologue

Ichigo Kurosaki, happy young 9 year old boy, quickly dried his tears. Rubbing them away as he heard his mother call, smiling brightly at her as she walks to him.

"Mom !" He called, running to her. A bright smile on his face that was only reserved for his mother.

"How did practice go, Ichigo?" she ask, smiling back at her pride and joy.

"Okay... Tatsuki-san beat me again" he said, looking over at the young raven haired girl who was his best friend. Waving at her when she look over to him, waving back with a smile on her face.

Despite the young girl always beating the orangette, the two were great friends. Practically inseparable once they were in the dojo or in school.

"I'm sure you'll get her one of these day Ichigo" his mother said, regaining his attention "Go on and get change, it's raining out right now and I don't my little strawberry to get sick" she giggle seeing her son pout at the nickname.

He hated it when people called him that, the only expection was his mother.

"Okay" he said, running over to the locker room.

20 Minutes Later ~

Ichigo held his mother hand, the two walking in peace as it rained a little heavily. But nothing too bad for the small protector, wearing his yellow rain coat and hat. As his mother only had an umbrella to shield her from the falling water.

As the two walk on, a car drove by them. Kicking up water from the street that began to build, splashing the young child.

"Ah !" He shouted in fright

Not from the water, but from the sudden feeling of getting hit with it. Quickly raising his free hand to cover his face as much as he could.

"Just reckless" he heard from his mother, obviously annoyed from the driver who dare frighten her son. Slowly lowering herself and pulling out a handkerchief "Are you ok, Ichigo?"

Wiping his face clean of the water, seeing him give a small smile in response. To which, she gave her own in return.

"I'm fine, just got surprise. How about you mom?" He ask, watching her stand at her full height.

"Oh I'm fine, just knowing my baby boy is makes me A-OK" she replied, holding her hand out to him with a warm smile.

Ichigo smiled back at his mother, truly his joy in life "Hey, c'mere" he said, gesturing her downward again.

Raising a brow at the request, Masaki slowly lowered herself to her son's level.

"Yes-" she was cut off by her son.

To her surprise and joy, Ichigo had step forward and hugged her. Wrapping his small arms around her neck as he stood on the tips of his toes.

"I love you mom" he said softly, feeling his mother's arm wrap around him.

"I love you too my protector" she replied, a warm happy smile on her face.

A true loving moment between a mother and her son, a moment that not even lasted for much longer as everything went by too quickly for the pure blooded quincy and her first born.

"ICHIGO!"

The boy was dead, his soul consumed by a hollow. A mother was broken, as she held the bloody body of her baby boy.

Two individuals had arrived to this scene, a male and female.

Both looking, nothing but shocked.

The female, who was a dark skinned woman with long putple hair. Quickly went to her friend'a side, pulling her close as Masaki wailed at the loss of her son. The purple haired woman also shed tears at the loss of the boy, recalling when she was there when he was born. How she held him close as a baby, finding him nothing but to be a god sent child to survive from his mother's illness.

While the other individual there, was a blonde male with a farmer tan skinned. Tightly gripping on to his cane, that his knuckles turned white. The cane, secretly being his blade. Looking on his best friend and wife of his other close friend, cried for the child that he had saved long ago. But couldn't save again, especially when he needed him most.

"Ichigo...I'm so sorry...I swear to you, I will ensure nothing happens to your family..and more importantly, I will find the monster who had taken you. And slay him down, to purify him and send you and all who were consumed by him, off to the soul society were you may find peace." He vowed, as a few tears left his own eyes.


End file.
